Documental Akatsuki
by Aqua395
Summary: Porque según Pein, todos tienen problemas. ¿Él los tendrá también? Una comedia de Akatsuki hecha a modo de un documental de Discovery Channel.


Fandom: Naruto

Título: "Documental Akatsuki"

Género: Comedia

Personajes: Pein y Akatsuki

Raiting: Contenido apto para todo público que sepa leer

Autora: Barby Lupin

Otras notas: Una comedia de Akatsuki hecha a modo de un documental de Discovery Channel.

* * *

**Chapter único**

_Son criáturas extrañas. Se esconden en las sombras y temen a la luz del día._

Las cortinas estaban corridas de modo que ningún rayo de sol iluminara la salita de la guarida de Akatsuki. El suelo estaba cubierto de envoltorios de comida chatarra y restos de pochoclos esparcidos por la alfombra y el sofá.

—¿Por qué la sala está a oscuras? —Preguntó Pein, al entrar en la habitación.

Percibía la presencía de tres personas en la habitación, probablemente escondidas de los débiles rayos de luz que alcanzaban a iluminar parte del suelo alfombrado.

—¿Kakuzu ha olvidado pagar la cuenta de la luz? Esperen un momento, nosotros no pagamos cuentas —Reflexionó.

Dió tres largos pasos para quedar junto a la ventana y levantar las persianas. La luz del sol iluminó por completo la habitación y los tres akatsuki, antes tirados en el suelo, saltaron horrorizados como si la luz les quemara la piel.

—¿Qué son, vampiros? —Ironizó Pein.

—¡Cierra las ventanas, cierra las ventanas! —Chilló el religioso— Él está en todas partes, en todas partes.

—¿Quién está en todas partes? —Preguntó Pein, asustado por la reacción de Hidan.

_Su enemigo natural es el zorro rojo. _

—El kyuubi, ¿quien más? —Respondió Itachi con un estremecimiento.

—Nos ha estado atormentando durante toda la mañana **(1) **—Añadió Kisame, detrás del sofá purpura.

—Ustedes tienen un problema —Una gota de sudor bajó por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Pein.

_Su naturaleza es violenta, a cada rato están peleando entre ellos._

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki eran violentos, después de todo eran asesinos. Pero sin duda, el más sanguínario de todos, el más irritante e insoportable de la organización era Hidan. Aquel albino que llevaba la capa desabrochada, una guadaña ensangrentada y replicaba por todo, amenazándolos a cada rato con que los sacrificiaría a su Dios Jashin.

El pasatiempo favorito de Hidan era molestar a su compañero, Kakuzu, el tesorero de Akatsuki. El moreno había aprendido a ignorarlo sin necesidad de cortarle la cabeza (aunque no podía resistirse de vez en cuando) y Hidan no podía soportar que no le prestaran atención.

—Jashin-sama estará muy satisfecho con este sacrifício —dijo Hidan, al terminar con su ritual.

—¿Ya terminaste de alabar a tu Dios imaginario? —preguntó Kakuzu, recargado contra el árbol.

—¡Blasfemo! Jashin-sama no es imaginario —exclamó Hidan, ofendido por el insulto.

—Como sea. Estos estúpidos "rituales" no hacen más que atrasarnos —dijo Kakuzu, ignorando al menor.

Si había algo que Hidan no podía soportar, era que le refutaran en cuanto a la existencia de su Dios de la masacre. Le irritaba mucho más que Kakuzu le repitiera una y otra vez que no existía Jashin, que sus rituales eran rídiculos y que lo único que importaba era el dinero. Maldecía a Pein por asignarlo en su mismo equipo.

—¡Jashin-sama es real, ateo! —gritó Hidan, apuntándolo con su guadaña.

—Sigue gritando todo lo que quieras, yo me iré adelantando —le respondió Kakuzu, ya caminando.

—¡EH! ¡VUELVE! —corrió tras él—Esta discusión no ha terminado, ateo.

—¿No sabes cállarte? —resopló el tesorero.

Maldecía a Pein por ponerlo en el mismo equipo que ese idiota religioso.

—Te sacrificaré a Jashin-sama —dijo Hidan.

—Ya estamos otra vez: Que tu estúpido Dios no existe —bufó Kakuzu, remarcando la negativa.

—¡Que si existe, págano! —replicó el albino.

—No, no existe. Todo son imaginaciones tuyas —le espetó el ojiverde.

—¡QUE EXISTE! —chilló el albino, pataleando el suelo.

—Cállate y sigue caminando —ordenó, ignorando la rabieta del menor—. Y no existe —añadió con burla.

Hidan iba detrás, pataleando y gritando todo tipo de maldiciones en contra de Kakuzu.

Sobre la rama de un árbol, Pein los observaba con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

—Ustedes si que tienen un problema —murmuró.

_... A la hora de cazar, son muy caútelosos._

En la cocina, sobre la mesa y en un bonito plato de porcelana estaba su presa.

—Ahora si no escaparas —Sonrió Kisame, enseñando sus afilados dientes.

—¿Qué haces Kisame? —Preguntó Paein, entrando a la cocina y abriendo la nevera para sacar un refresco.

—Sshh, asustaras a la presa —Lo chisto el ex ninja de la niebla.

Pein lo miró incrédulo. Kisame señaló el plato, donde había una hamburguesa tripe con queso, tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, jarabe de chocolate.

Pein pasó su vista de la hamburguesa a Kisame y de Kisame a la hamburguesa y de vuelta a Kisame.

—Tú si que tienes un problema —Dijo, seriamente y salió de la cocina.

_Sólo puede haber un líder dominante en la manada._

Otra vez, como tantas otras veces, ellos se gritaban. Ser el líder de Akatsuki era difícil, pero cuando el mandato estaba peleado entre un hombre con complejo de Dios y un sujeto que parecía no conocer la muerte, la cosa se volvía aún más pelíaguda.

Las peleas iban desde lo más trivial, como hablar sobre las misiones, y terminaban en riñas, gritos y golpes que generalmente acababan con la oficina destrozada y ambos líderes heridos. Y Konan era la encargada de curarlos, arreglar la oficina y encargarse de que nadie en Akatsuki se enterara de que el "inocente Tobi" era en realidad Madara Uchiha que había estado peleando con Pein... Otra vez.

Aquella vez, habían discutido sobre el nueve colas. La conversación, antes sobre los fondos de Akatsuki, había tomado un giro inesperado para Konan cuando de pronto, Madara y Pein se encontraron gritándose la ineptitud de uno y la falta de trabajo en equipo del otro. Madara siempre le reprochaba (a todo el mundo, no sólo a él) lo inepto que era para hacerla de líder y ordenar a los Akatsuki para que completaran las misiones. Pein solía reprochar a Madara que no sabía trabajar en equipo. Y es que ¿cómo iban a ser una organización si el líder mismo no estaba organizado? Madara le echaba las culpas, para encubrirse él mismo.

—¡Yo soy el líder, no tú! —gritó Madara, fuera de sus cábales.

—Entonces, si eres el líder, ¿por qué me echas la culpa a mí? Deberías encargarte de que TÚS subordinados hagan lo que TU mandes, en vez de preocuparte porque "Deidara-senpai" no te quiere —bufó Pein, molesto.

Cada uno se marchó hacia un lugar opuesto de la guarida y Konan quedó ahí plantada en la destrozada oficina, con una gota de sudor frío resbalando por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Pero que problemáticos —dijo, antes de empezar a ordenar el lugar para que los otros no sospecharan.

* * *

**(2)** Naruto estaba muy aburrido y se encontró por casualidad con la guarida de Akatsuki. Como no tenía ganas de matarlos, decidió "jugar a fingir" que los mataba, provocándoles un buen susto. Y el rubio se divirtió un rato de paso.

Esta es una nueva reeditación del one-shot. Estoy completamente segura, ahora, de que me quedó todo bien y sin errores... Esperemos =S


End file.
